Hidden Melodies
by Writing Major
Summary: A Harvest Moon Magical Melody fanfiction. Iris is the new girl in town- or is she? Posing as a boy can be fun, but only until you're busted... Rated T just to be safe.
1. Time To Begin

**_Chapter one: Faraway In a Flower Bud_**

I cocked my eyebrow at the house. It was wood, definably worn and lived-in. Not that I minded.

Hell, I was getting the place for free- what did I expect?

The mayor- Theodore? Teddy? Frank?- looked at me expectantly. **"I know it's not much, but with a little work and a lot of love, you can make it, I'm sure!"**

He did a little twirl, then gave a thumbs up.

I just blinked, and nodded.

He smiled once more. **"Ok then, I advise you rest up for today. There's already furniture in there- from the previous owner who died. You can start your new life tomorrow!"**

I nodded again, and forced a smile.

Only two more minuets until I can sleep…

Fido-Theo walked down the little stone slates, hitting the dirt road. He then turned back at me and smiled. **"I'm glad that you're taking over the farm, Andy. If anyone, I trust you to succeed."**

I nodded then, and watched as he walked back to his house, only sparing a wave and another smile.

I opened the door to the dingy house, and breathed in the scent of herbs and wood.

It wasn't half bad - for free, that is.

There was a bed in the corner of the room - very inviting; a tool box with tools that will help me build this place into a great ranch, no doubt; a small kitchen with a cutting board on it, for food; a bookshelf, to store books; a small chest with three drawers - clothes, flowers, the like; a small TV in the corner - looked like a screen on top of two creates… pretty sure that's what it was; and a calendar hanging on the northern wall.

I smiled to myself.

It took twenty years, but I finally escaped the city life. Let's face it- I was never going to own a bar in the city, there're to many already. And, farm life just seemed so… convenient.

Beautiful landscapes, sunsets like never before, friendly people, not tot far to walk - the life.

Saw an add for a place called Flower bud Village, jumped at the chance like a rabbit.

I liked the place already - it was homey.

Placing my rucksack on the floor, I sighed in content.

Today, starts the life of a new girl. A clean leaf.

Great way to start a new leaf - a lie.

I had told mayor Fido-dor that I was a boy. I hoped that people would stay clear of me - preferably the male species.

I've been broken to many times to travel down THAT road again.

Anyways, I'll introduce myself.

My name, is Iris.

My middle name is Alexandria, which is where Andy came from. I have a boyish pixie-cut that lengthens near my ears, a light brown shade. I wear beanies a lot, though I shouldn't.. I do anyways. Makes things look more convincing.

Anyways, I'm average high, and sever early underweight - depression does that to you-, I've got a few skeletons in my closet and scars that no one can see, but hey.

That's life, let's just hope I don't screw this one up as well.

All in all, I'm content. Living in this place… maybe one of the best choices I've ever made.

Maybe the last.

Only goddess knows, but eh.

Only time can answer.


	2. Sprites?

**Chapter Two: Sprites?**

I opened my brown eyes groggily to a small rasping at my door.

Rolling off the side of my bed and hitting the floor with a **_Thunk!, _**I crawled to my wooden door and opened it, still sitting on the ground. I angrily lifted my eyes to look at a face... that wasn't there.

Curious, i shifted to my knees and felt a person taping mt knee-cap.

Looking down with sleep-covered eyes, i saw a small... person? He wore all read, and next to him another! And another!! The one on the right was in blue, the left yellow.

Blinking, i rubbed my eyes.

The red one gasped silently, **"You can see us?"**

I nodded, my tongue feeling heavy. "I think so... i'm dreaming anyways, so yeah. I can."

The blue one perked up, "Come with us, then!"

The yellow then chimed in, **"Yeah! We need your help, stranger!"**

Sighing, i dragged my knees off the ground and stood, closing my door behind me.

I wasn't sure what happened next... did we walk? My eyes were closed more of the way, and all i could feel was a little pull on my pant-bottoms.

When i opened my eyes, i was in a... marsh? We were surrounded by green and water. On a pallet of some sort, sat a statue of a beautiful woman with wings.

On her hard face, held an expression of hope; she looked content.

The little blue... thing, spoke again, but with a sorrowful tone. **"This is the Harvest Goddess.... she was put to stone because people in the village forgot how to love."**

Blinking, i sat on my knees and placed my palms on the ground. So tired...

The yellow one looked my in the eyes, "You need to help her! You need to get the notes and bring her back to life!"

I rubbed my eyes again, trying to wake up from this odd dream, "Alright, whatever... how do i get these 'notes'?"

The red one looked me in the eyes, "You have to achieve the missions, teach people how to love, and let people know you care."

_Oh yeah, 'cause that was just a walk in the park._ I rolled my eyes, "And it's only me, right?"

The yellow one hesitated before speaking again, **"Well..."**

As if the devil himself laughed, another person walked into the little cave. The little guys looked behind me, and i turned on my shins to look too.

There stood, clad in a multicolored poncho was a.... guy? Girl? Whatever, they had electric blue eyes and purple hair, sprouting out neatly from under a brown cow-boy hat.

The figure spoke, a scowl on it's face, **"I see you guys found someone else who can see you."** It's voice was smooth and lightly deep. Guy? Girl??

The red one smiled, **"Jamie! this is our new friend, they're going to help us bring the Harvest Goddess back to life!"**

Jamie smirked, looking down at me, **"Ha, this thing? He doesn't even look alive right now, let alone able help to bring her back. Plus, it's human's who made her like this in the first place!"**

Yellow-y looked like he was going to cry, **"But Jamie... the Harvest Goddess told us to be kind to humans! That we should reach out and befriend them!"**

Jamie shook his head and frowned, **"No. I'm going to be the only one who saves her."** He looked down at me, i blinked. **"Boy, you better just give up now or-"**

I snapped, my temper finally breaking. "Alright, who says i can't help her, huh?? I'm capable of anything you can do, tranny, so just give up on changing my mind! I'm here because i'm going to help little miss clad-in-stone, and i plan to do just that."

Jamie's eyes widened, **"What did you call me?!"**

I stood, looking back to the three little guys. "I'll help in any ways i can, alright guys?" They nodded, smiling.

I looked back to Jamie, just then noticing how tall he was compared to me. He had a good head on me, i glared at him, "You. Mind your own gloom-and-doom and we'll be fine, you got that, Tranny?"

He scoffed and turned away, walking out of the cave.

I smiled smugly, glad i could at least piss the... it.. off. I turned and waved lightly to the little people, smiling. "Alright, i'm ready. One question, what are you guys?"

The smiled, singing in unison, **"We're Harvest Sprites!"**

I smiled, and patted the red one on the head. "All right, i'll come back every time i have a few of these notes... see ya!"

I walked out of the cave, onto a dirt road. Not knowing where i was, i walked forward and hope it would take me relatively close to my house.

I kept thinking on the way home, what was up with that Jamie person?

I had no idea what gender they were, let alone what his fetish was with saving that Goddess.

Oh well.. i could only hope to find out.

After about a half hour, i finally saw my house. Glad for once i picked the Town Plot, i walked inside and smiled.

Taking a quick shower, i changed into bright blue overalls and placed a hat on my head, a tuff of brown hair sticking out.

I looked at my reflection from the window, and sighed.

Flat chested. No curves. No butt. No womanly features as far as i could see. Maybe i was meant to be a boy?

Eh, i'll just deal. It's not like i MIND being a girl, it's just... It's easier this way. Boys wont look twice at me, i can be myself; being a tomboy. Smiling once more, i walked outside and looked around.

_Well..... here i go!_


End file.
